Flames of an Emburn
by Charisonic558
Summary: A baby charmander is seperated from his nest by a horrible accident but along his journey he meets a nice trainer and their adventures begin
1. Chapter 1: spark of life

chapter 1: spark of life

All I see is darkness and no light, an empty void of black that I can't escape from, my only source of light is an orange glow that appears sometimes but vanishes shortly after. I have had enough of this darkness and decide to try and break free i push at the walls of dark with all my might until i finally break free and tumble out into the open where i see the first creature that moves, my mother, she is a Charizard that keeps vigilant on the nest at all times only leaving to hunt. When i hatched from the egg she heard and turned her head to see me and then my brothers and sisters started hatching, i was the oldest out of eight and so it was right that i was named first, my name is Emburn and i am a charmander.

**Two years later. **

"Come on Blaze let's go, we need to get back to the nest before mom gets mad"

"I'm coming Emburn you know i don't run as fast as you." this is the second oldest and my younger brother Blaze, he can be a pain at times but he's pretty cool. We just got back from a little exploring but to make up for lost time we decide to hunt a bit, Blaze never really goes for anything fancy so he just brought back a Catterpie, i on the other hand really go for the big game and got a Pidgey. Now that we're back at the nest we set our food down only to be surprised by mom.

"Well it seems you boys went on a little adventure, but at least you brought back some food so it's ok, now grab your kills it's dinnertime." we went to join the others and started to eat.

"so you two went off on a little adventure and didn't even bother to bring your little sister."

"Please spare me your whining Therma, we didn't bring you along because you would complain too much, right Blaze?"

"you got that right." he said with a mouthfull of Catterpie.

"Blaze finish what you have before talking."

"sorry mom *gulp* but i know how impatient Emburn is and he wouldn't want to wait"

"And speaking of not waiting let's go and train for a bit after you're done." later that day we went off into the woods to train and hone our skills. after the training we went back to the nest but we saw a horror, there was rubble and flames everywhere, all our siblings were on the ground but not moving and along with them was mother, she wasn't moving either.

"No, mom speak to us please wake up." but to no avail, we then saw in the distance what caused the carnage, a very feared pokemon, an Aggron. We decided to run away and go our own paths.

"Take care Emburn, here take this bracelet so you can remember me. See ya later bro."

"Till we meet again Blaze, i'll always keep this with me." and so we parted ways, that's when my adventure truly began.


	2. Chapter 2: into the wild

chapter 2: Into the wild

as i started out into the forest i realized just how helpless i really was, everywhere there were multiple pokemon, rattatas, pidgeys, beedrills, and many more, sure i was the strongest of the litter but compared to these guys i was a runt and weakling. i was very scared and it didn't help when a Beedrill looked at me like breakfast, it swooped down towards me but luckly because i was so agile i managed to dodge from it's stingers and send it reeling away with an ember blast. i realized that it was becoming night, and my flaming tail would be a perfect beacon for predators to come find me, so i decided to find shelter. eventually i came across an empty burrow that smelled like it hadn't been used in years, so i decided to crawl in and look around, the place was quite roomy so i picked a spot on the floor and curled up to go to sleep.

i had no dreams that night only nightmares, nightmares of flames billowing up around me and then being buried by the ground in a massive earthquake by an Aggron, then sinking farther and farther underground eventually extinguishing my tail flame. i woke up breathing heavily and checking to see if my tail was still lit, i then looked outside and saw it was daytime, so i decided to go out and look for food, i figured some sitrus berries would do. (hey every pokemon except grass types eat both meat and berries) so i went out looking and eventually found some, so i gathered some up and returned to the burrow, but halfway there i met a pokemon who would soon be my rival. as i was halfway from the burrow i got shot in the back by a water gun which made me drop the berries.

"Ok who did that!?"

"it was me fire breather. Tidal's the name and you have just passed by my territory." Tidal was a Squirtle who seemed like he always looks for trouble and he just found some.

"well my name's Emburn and i'm afraid you just messed with the wrong pokemon, cause you're going down"

"oh is that so?, well then i guess we need to settle this now"

"i couldn't agree more" with that we lunged at the other, each hitting with a scratch attack at the same time but then i followed up with an ember and he followed with a water gun, the blasts connected and exploded in a cloud of steam with it i charged forward and landed a tackle on him but he twisted around and landed a bite, it hurt but i managed to throw him off of me. We fired again, ember and water gun, and in that cloud we each landed a scratch which sent us rolling on the ground.

"th-this round was a tie, but mark my words Emburn, we will meet again and i will win." with that he limped off into the woods, i used my remaining strength to get to the sitrus berries and eat one to restore some stamina.

"that was an intense fight. Tidal, heh i'll remember that name and when we meet i will be ready." i walked back to the burrow where i put down the berries and i ate another to refill my strength. night had fallen and i curled back up to go to sleep, this night i had no dreams or nightmares it was just a black emptiness all night. i woke up feeling a little stronger than yesterday, then i realized that the fight with Tidal was a pretty good workout, but it was one i wasn't ready to do again just yet. i crawled out of the burrow and decided to do some exploring, i explored the woods and the canopy of greenery above me and i actually fought back against anything trying to attack me, the Beedrill came back but this time i taught him good and sent him falling to the ground, not dead, but hurt enough to get the message across. finally to end this little exploration i went to see what was in the tall grass.

for a while there was nothing much but then i heard some thumping footsteps, then i became really worried at what might come out of that grass. the thumping continued until whatever it was revealed itself, it was unlike any pokemon i've ever seen before, it was as tall as a freshly evolved charizard but it had hair on it's head some weird fur covering it's body except for half the arms and legs along without covering it's face. it had peachy skin and strange hands, that's when i realized that mom told me about these creatures and that they were called humans or something like that, she said that they could speak to pokemon but we couldn't speak to them unless we had psychic abilities. this human looked down at me and smiled.

"hey there little fella how are you doing?" i simply stood there not saying a word but then he pulled out a shiny orb that was half red and half white with a button in the middle.

"i see you're all alone how would you like to come with me?" this human seemed very nice, and he really seemed to like pokemon so i decided to nod my head yes, he then bumped the orb onto my head which opened up and i was absorbed into it. inside was like some strange rocks that were shiny all plated around me and glowing, but then the plates started to form shapes and then the inside took the shape of a forest but with no pokemon other than me. i stood amazed at what just happened but on the outside i heard the human say.

'i finally have my first pokemon, and it's a charmander too, this has been a really good day for me." i smiled, happy to make someone else happy, then the forest changed back to glowing plates and i was transported outside in a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3: a new life

chapter 3: a new life

when i came out of the orb i landed back on the forest floor and looked up at the human.

"hey little guy, my name's Ryan and i know you can't speak but can you at least act out your name for me?" i knew what he meant so i shot an ember attack into the sky and then burned some dry leaves with my tail, i then pointed to the two things that just happened and let him figure the rest.

"so you shot an ember attack and then set some leaves on fire but i think that the leaves are now burning so ember and burning, or ember and burn, emburning, no wait Emburn! is that your name, Emburn?" i smiled and nodded with my tail glowing happily.

"well then Emburn let's go to your new home, hop on." he gestured for me to climb on his shoulder so i did and enjoyed the view.

"let's go." i said but to him i said

"_charmand charmander"_ and then we were off. he walked to his house, it was relatively big but i guess that was just me because i was only about 2 feet tall. we went inside and he let me off his shoulder, i proceeded to walk around the house and explore a little bit, there were a lot of rooms and there was one that had some berries, i realized i hadn't eaten breakfast yet so i tried to jump up to get them but i couldn't reach.

"you hungry? here you go" he handed me three cherri berries, which i ate with glee because those were my favorite berries. he just smiled at me and chuckled for a bit.

then came this strange noise echoing throughout the house i got a little scared and shot a small ember at the air.

"don't worry it's just the doorbell it won't hurt you." Ryan then went to, what he called a door and opened it revealing another human dressed in a white uniform carrying a brown box, the human appeared to be female.

"here you go sir, just sign here please" the girl asked as she handed Ryan a flat piece of wood with a stick and what looked like thin solid snow. Ryan wrote on the wood and gave it back to the girl who gave him the box.

"have a good day sir."

"you too." he closed the door and set the box down. i came over to him to see what was inside.

"oh wait i don't have my package knife with me, say Emburn could you use scratch on the shiny part." i nodded and did as he said, Ryan opened the box to reveal some small spongy things that came in different colors, i thought they might be something to eat so i put one in my mouth but spit it back out because it tasted pretty bad.

"haha, no Emburn you don't eat those, but i guess you found that out already. now let's see what's inside this box." he reached his hand inside the spongy things and pulled out a thin black shiny thing with a button on the bottom.

"it's a hologram message but from who?" he pushed the button and out came a smaller human made of blue light, but it talked.

"hey Ryan it's me Alex, remember me from middle school? you probably do, but anyway i sent you this message to inform you that i'm coming over for a visit on saturday cause it's been what 2 years now so yeah i'll be coming over so be prepared." then the blue light human known as Alex disappeared.

"so what was that all about?"

(Ryan ears) "_char charmander mand char?" _

"oh you're probably wondering who that was right? well he's an old friend of mine back when we were about 13 in middle school, it's been 2 years now. WAIT did he say Saturday? that's tomorrow, Alex is coming tomorrow" Ryan seemed really excited for his friend coming over. two years ago was when i was born so he hasn't seen Alex in the time that i've been alive. it was a few hours after mid morning and we went out for a walk in the park, i saw some pokemon playing around over in another area and Ryan said i could go, so i went over and joined them. in the group was a Stunky, a Rattata, a Plusle and Minum, and a Snivy.

"hi i'm Emburn I'm new here and i was hoping you guys would like to play?"

"sure you can come join us, we were just going to start playing tag. oh my name's Greenroot by the way."

"my name's Bucky" replied the Rattata

"mine is Streak" said the Stunky

"and ours are Cloud and Shocker" the Plusle was shocker and the Minum was Cloud.

"hey Emburn what's that?" Greenroot pointed to my wrist where the bracelet was.

"oh this, it's a memory charm my brother gave me before we split ways. you see my nest was destroyed by a really fierce Aggron nad my brother and i were the only ones who survived. he wanted to go his own way so he gave me this to remember him by." they each had a look of sadness and awe on their faces.

"you know what let's not sit around moping and get to that game of tag you guys were talking about." the rest of the afternoon we played tag and other games until it was time to go back.

"Emburn!"

"that's my call, see you guys later probably." they all waved goodbye and i hopped back on Ryan's shoulder as we went back home. we got back, ate a quick dinner then went to bed, in his spare time Ryan somehow managed to put together a small bed for me to sleep in along with a stone to put my tail on as i slept.

"looks like you made some friends today bud, well that's good we had a good day today, see you in the morning." he then turned off the light and went to sleep, and so did i. this night i had some pretty good dreams and woke up nice and ready. after Ryan woke up we went downstairs and he made these fluffy tan disks along with some disk-like cooked meat, he said it was something called pancakes and sausage, but whatever they were they were good and i ate everything in a few bites, then i ended with a very satisfying burp.

"well i see someone has an appetite. for such a small pokemon you sure can wolf down food pretty fast." then the doorbell rang and standing there was a human i knew as Alex.


	4. Chapter 4: Alex's Visit

**Author's note: this chapter is going to be mostly dialogue.**

at the door was Alex, except he wasn't blue or tiny or made out of light, but then i remembered that Ryan said it was something called a hologram, anyway i went over to say hi.

"hey Ryan good to see you man, how ya been."

"i've been good how about you i haven't seen you in a long time."

"yeah we both haven't. wait what's that behind you? no way, dude you got yourself a charmander!? that's awesome, what's his name"

"his name is Emburn and i found him in the woods when i was exploring for a bit." Alex looked really excited about this.

"you know what this means right? it means you can now start your very own pokemon journey and start being a really awesome trainer." I didn't know what journey Alex was talking about but it sounded exciting and fun. and by what Ryan said next it totally confirmed my suspicion.

"oh my Arceus you're right , i can't believe i didn't think of this before. but before i start my "_amazing_" journey how about we catch up some more."

"sure sounds good to me. oh wait i forgot to show you my first and only pokemon also, come on out shredder." he then pulled out an orb just like the one i was caught in, and in a flash of light a treeko was in front of me.

"woah this is a new place, where are we Alex." then he saw me

"JEEZ what are you doing here."

"this is where i live and your trainer is apparently friends with my trainer. Anyway my name's Emburn" i stook out my hand err claws? in a handshaking gesture.

"mine's Shredder, nice to meetcha. sorry about that little spazz out earlier you just startled me"

"it's fine i understand."

"oh it looks like you two just became friends huh Emburn?" Ryan and Alex looked down at us then back at each other and laughed.

"well it seems Emburn needs no introduction to Shredder, but anyways i know a really good restaurant downtown and pokemon are allowed, so shall we go?"

"yeah sure seems fun." we then left and entered a shiny smooth log with fur and spongyness on the inside. Shredder and i were put back in our orbs, and i was back in the plate covered walls, but as before they changed into a forest, all while hearing what was going on outside the orb. eventually i heard the small rumbling that continued throughout the entire time i was in my orb stop, then the forest changed back to plates and i was released into the outside. i gazed in awe at what was around me, tall shiny structures, others with some shinyness and some rock, and others that were almost all rock.

"well now Emburn i see you're not used to the city, but don't worry we'll be stopping in these parts a lot. oh hey Alex there's the restaurant." he pointed to an opening painted in black and we went inside. it was a little dark but there was enough light to see and at the front there was an older human, female by the looks of her, and she greeted us and sat us down at the table.

"jeez dude either you have a ton of money or this place is cheap."

"don't worry its not cheap but not expensive and it has great food."

"well i hope you're right. what do you want shredder." Alex placed something that looked like two boards on one side and thinner boards on the inside all coiled together, he placed it in front of shredder who then pointed out what appeared to have said. '_multi berry sorbet.' _Ryan then placed the same thing in front of me and i saw something real good, it said '_Tauros serloin cut steak'_ that was something i haven't had in a long time, so i pointed it out and then they ordered the food to a different human but this one was male and he wore a white top with a black bottom covering his legs. after a little bit of waiting the food came and i being very hungry and anticipating started to chow down, but i didn't make a scene or anything like that, i just ate fast.

"so Alex is there anything else you decided to come by to do other than seeing me?"

"nah, i just wanted to catch up on some old times and show you shredder. so a wild charmander huh? man those things are rare, i haven't seen one before until now, well he's not exactly wild anymore but it's close enough."

"so Emburn what lab did you come from?"

"huh? what do you mean lab"

"like which professor did you come from, like me i came from professor birch, but considering you're a charmander and from what i heard, you probably came from professor oak's lab."

"i honestly have no idea who you're talking about, i'm from the wild." Shredder nearly spit out his food, but he managed to keep it in, realizing that we're at a public place.

"the wild, are you serious!?" his eyes were very big with surprise and excitement

"yeah i'm serious, Ryan found me while i was out exploring the woods."

"but wait won't your mom start getting worried that you're missing?" i didn't say anything nor did i need to, my expression spoke for itself.

"oh, uhh wow, i'm really sorry dude i didn't know-"

"it's ok, i didn't tell you anything so i probably should have known this was gonna pop up. but let's not get back to that subject and enjoy the food... which i kinda already ate... all of it, while you guys are only about halfway done, dang it, i eat too fast."

"haha, Emburn you have got to learn to enjoy your food buddy, you can't just wolf down whatever's in front of you, just like the pancakes this morning." after that little situation, everyone finished eating and Ryan "paid" i think it was called, then we went back into the what Ryan called a car then went back home. it was getting pretty late and Alex had to leave soon because he lived far from here.

"it's been good seeing you Ryan, it was fun catching up and i hop we meet again some day. bye Emburn it was nice meeting you, come on shredder let's go"

"see ya around Emburn."

"bye Shredder"

"see ya Alex." then they left, going back to wherever they were from, and Ryan and i were left alone again, but he had an interesting expression.

"what are you thinking Ryan?"

(Ryan's ears) "_char charmander?"_

"it's nothing buddy, just that tomorrow we're gonna start off on our journey to become the best in the region." he seemed very happy about this, and so i just smiled and went along. as i lay in my bed i thought about tomorrow, '_best in the region huh, well that's gonna be a blast.' _i then closed my eyes and dreamed of a powerful charizard flying around the world proving he's the best, that charizard was me.


	5. Chapter 5: the journey begins

chapter 5: the journey begins

I woke up bright and early and went down to what i believe is called the 'chicken' or was it 'kitchen'? anyway i went to that where shortly after Ryan came downstairs to make breakfast, this time it was 'ham and cheese omelets' all i know is that they were good, i ate slower but still finished faster than Ryan.

"heheh, well slight improvement but you still eat too fast." after he was done eating he went upstairs and changed what he was wearing, along with having what looked like a Khangaskan pouch on his back.

"alright bud you ready?"

"let's go."

'_Charmander'_

"well it seems like you're ready then, hop on it's gonna be a trip." i climbed on his shoulder as we left the house and set off. our first stop was a small building with a blue top and thin crystal all around it except the back. we went inside and Ryan bought some more red and white orbs which as i hear around they're called pokeballs, and along with those he bought some containers with purple liquid inside. we left the building and then went into the woods that he found me in, i needed some training so we decided to stop and train a little bit, the first pokemon we encountered was a pidgey which i took down but afterwards Ryan threw a pokeball at it and it was absorbed into the ball. this happened about two more times, with a ratatta and a pikachu, right before we left the forest i remembered the burrow and sitrus berries, i gestured to Ryan to follow me and he did. we made it to the burrow and i was relieved that it still had only my scent inside it, i crawled inside, saw the berries and picked them up, i rolled each of them upward one at a time and then crawled up myself.

"here, we might need these."

'_Charmander char mand mander"_

_"_so i'm guessing this is where you stayed before i caught you huh?, and these berries might come in handy later, good job Emburn." he put the berries in the pouch and i climbed back on his shoulder. we then left the woods into another town, we stopped by a building with a red top this time and i was returned to my pokeball, outside i heard someone say

"welcome to the pokemon center we can restore your pokemon to full health", i then heard a clicking noise but suddenly felt back up to full strength and stamina. i was released out of my pokeball and we went off to an even bigger buiding with a brown roof and people in black clothing stopped us and said.

"are you here to challenge gym leader Giovanni"

"yes i am."

"how many badges do you have"

"oh uh i don't have any i was hoping this would be my first gym"

"you must be required to have 7 badges before challenging Giovanni, a good gym for starters is in pewter city which is right next to this one."

"ok thanks i'll go there" we left for pewter city and along the way Ryan trained his other pokemon for what was known as a gym battle. when we made it to pewter it was already nighttime and he decided to sleep at another building with the red top. i got put in my pokeball for the night because i didn't have my bed with me, so i spent the night on the forest floor gazing at the stars above. i woke up in a pretty akward way, i was released form my pokeball but was still asleep, for about another 20 seconds, then i woke up thinking '_how in Arceus's name did i get on the floor?' _then i looked up at Ryan and it all made sense.

we headed for a building similar to the previous one and entered.

"wow this place is huge, i hope you're ready for the fight of your life Emburn." i nodded and then a spotlight revealed a man with spiky brown hair and a green chest covering with an orange one underneath.

"who challenges the pewter city gym leader?"

"my name is Ryan and i challenge you to a battle for my first gym badge."

"very well i shall challenge you with only two pokemon, my geodude and my onix." Brock picked out two pokeballs from the wall and threw one. out of that pokeball came a geodude, Ryan then threw me out into battle. i hit first with an ember attack then followed up with a scratch, it hurt it a bit but not enough to knock it out, next thing i know i was thrown to the ground by a tackle, but i managed to throw it off and land a tackle of my own which hurt it quite a bit, then i finished it off with next sent out a giant rock snake that was called onix and this one wasn't gonna be as easy as the geodude, but my spirit wouldn't go down. i charged at it, i landed a bite attack, bad idea, biting onix made my mouth hurt like crazy and i'm pretty sure i cracked a tooth, i didn't have time to see though because the pain was taken over by another pain throughout my whole body. turns out onix used pound, and sent me flying across the room with its tail. i got up really weak this time, but Ryan thought i had enough and sent me back to the pokeball, i heard the others that he sent out, rattata, pidgey, pikachu, butterfree, all went down one by one until i was left. i went out of the pokeball and tried to stand as best i could, onix wasn't looking too great either, a few more hits and it is going down. i shot a smokescreen to blind it for a bit, then i used scratch to get more of it's health down, i tackled it, to the ground, it then tried thrashing around trying to hit me, but i was just that little bit quicker to dodge, and it didn't help that the smokescreen was blinding it. with one final charge up i unleashed a powerful ember attack right at it's face, that was the end of the battle.

"Onix return. here you go Ryan, an official boulder badge to congratulate your success on beating the first gym. you just took your first step but there are many more ahead, i hope you can achieve what you're aiming for, and with that little charmander of yours, i think you're gonna go quite far."

"thank you Brock, it was a fun battle, bye."we then left the gym and headed straight to the building known as a pokemon center to heal all of us up. after that we went back home and celebrated our first victory, which lasted up to around 2AM. in the morning i woke up felling sore yet stronger, i looked in the solid reflective water on the wall and sure enough, i chipped a tooth from that fight, it was sore but the pain would go away in a while. i went to wake Ryan up, but then decided to let him sleep a little more, i went to a bigger room in the house which had a large black plank on the wall, i wondered what it was so i pushed some bumps on the bottom, and the plank was all of a sudden hving many lights on it, like an inkay suddenly startled, or a malamar trying to lure prey. i held down another bump and for some strange reason the sound coming from the plank got louder and louder, i let go, but it was loud enough to wake up Ryan.

"jeez Emburn is the T.V not loud enough for you?" Ryan then picked up a smaller plank with a lot of bumps on it, pushed one of the bumps and the 'T.V' went back to black.

"if that was your way to wake me up then congratulations, you succeeded." he looked a little annoyed but he still looked amused by what i did. he then just laughed for a little and decided it was time for breakfast. after eating we decided to go for the next gym which was in Cerulean city, we packed up i waited for Ryan to change and then we were off. we made it to Cerulean city before dark, so we decided to challenge the gym right away. the gym leader was misty, who uses water type pokemon, bad news for me, Ryan would have to stick with Electro the Pikachu for most of this battle. as i thought, he sent out Electro first, the staryu wasn't much of a problem to take care of, but then she sent out starmie and it was the onix incident all over again. electro was the first one to fall, then butterfree, then pidgeotto, and finally rattata. i was the only one left, luckly starmie was injured, and i hadn't battled since we made it into the gym. i went out and immediatly started, i hit it with a dragon rage, which sent it really into pain, but i wasn't fast enough to dodge the bubblebeam heading towards me, and i was struck right in the face. then it started to gloat.

"give it up runt, you won't beat me, even if you got that move in, i'm still standing." that was enough to send me full wild mode.

"well then, i guess we'll see how tough you really are." i launched towards it, faster than it could follow, and landed a scratch right at it's center which held it's gem. i turned around and fired two embers before it could even react, and with one final run, i tackled it to the ground. we won with that last move, and Ryan was awarded a dew badge.

"well done kid, you really had me thinking i was about to win, but thact charmander of yours really has a 'never give up' spirit, good job." before we were about to leave i felt something strange, like i suddenly had an adrenaline rush mixed with being too hyper, then i was surrounded by light, i could feel my appearance changing, my claws becoming bigger and tougher, a sudden horn coming from the top-back part of my head, and i was getting taller. when the light faded, i looked down and realized that i was now a charmeleon.

"wow this is awesome... wait is that _MY _voice!?" i could hear myself talking differently, i always looked forward to evolution, but i was never really prepared for it.

"wow Emburn you really got stronger, now you're a charmeleon." i nodded back, we went to the pokemon center to heal up and spend the night, and in the morning, more adventures followed.

**Author's note: this was one of my longer chapters and i hop you liked it. next chapter is going to take place when Emburn evolves into a charizard then i'll skip to the 6th gym in kanto because writing/typing the entire adventure would take way too much time, also i haven't played gen 1 past misty's gym so yeah. but anyway i'll just skip ahead, also i probably won't be uploading for the next 4 or 5 days because i'll be away from my computer. so bye and i hope you enjoy this story so far. **


	6. Chapter 6: newfound power

chapter 6: Newfound Power

**Authors note: this is going to take place after the 5th gym. don't worry this is the only part i'll time lapse (except victory road) anyways enjoy. also there will be pokemon from every generation here, even if it is kanto.**

"that last battle was tough, but at least we got a soul badge out of it. you okay Emburn?" i looked up at Ryan, i was a bit tired out, but that last battle with Koga in the Fuchsia city gym was worth it.

"don't worry about me i'll be fine Ryan"

'_char charmeleon mel charmel meleon'_

"that's the spirit buddy, come on let's go to the pokemon center to get you healed up." we started walking towards the pokemon center, but suddenly i felt that strange sensation again, like an adrenaline rush mixed with being hyped up on sugar, then the light surrounded me, i was evolving again. the changes were very noticeable this time, first was the sudden growth, i went from being 3'7" to being exactly Ryan's height at 5'7", then my horn growing out the back of my head split into two, and moved to either side of my head, my snout grew a little longer than what it was before, my arms grew stronger and had sharper claws. finally the end of my evolution resulted in wings growing from my back, orange on the outside, and blue on the inside, i had become a Charizard. with one mighty roar, and a flamethrower to the sky, i was ready to take on anyone.

"holy Arceus Emburn, you've evolved." i simply grinned right back at him.

"with this new power on our team, we'll be sure to become even stronger than before." after my little evolution process we went to the pokemon center to heal up and rest for the night. this night i dream't of encountering Tidal again, but this time i won the battle, and flew away in triumph. we woke up the next morning, eager for the next gym battle.

"ok according to my map, we hit up saffron city next, with Sabrina being the gym leader." we started along the path to saffron, but then i had an idea. i gestured to Ryan to climb on my back so we could fly to saffron without a problem.

"nah it's ok Emburn, we don't need to be in a hurry, besides, wouldn't you rather be out here in the wild enjoying the scenery." i looked around, yeah it was peaceful and scenic around here, so i decided to agree in there being no rush. we walked for a bit until Ryan saw something rustling in the grass, we watched it closely until a larvitar popped out of the grass. Ryan and i just nodded at each other, and the plan went into action, i charged at the larvitar and landed a dragon claw before it even knew what had leaped out of the underbrush, after my weakening attack, Ryan threw a great-ball at the thing and caught it. he released the larvitar so i could find out its name.

"hey what's your name? mine's Emburn and you don't have to worry about us, you're part of our team now." he looked nervous at first, but then realized that we wouldn't harm him and opened up.

"my name's Crusher, and i would actually like to meet this team that i'm now a part of." i told Ryan Crusher's name, by taking some nearby walnuts and crushing them in my hand.

"hmm crushing? is it Crush_er_?" we both nodded. i then gestured if Ryan could take out the rest of the pokemon on the team, he agreed and let everyone out of their pokeballs. Nightshade the Haunter, Sharktooth the Gabite, Punchout the Lucario, and Wake the Lapras. they all greeted the new member of the team with welcoming spirit. we left the forest and entered Saffron city, we had no trouble at all locating the gym, and we went right in. inside this gym was a little creepy, it was shadowy and painted purple, also i couldn't help but notice another presence somewhere deeper into the gym. all of a sudden lights come o n in the back, and sitting on her chair is a black haired girl in a red dress.

"welcome challenger my name is Sabrina, and i have a specialty with psychic type pokemon, hopefully that charizard behind you isn't all you have." Ryan looks back at me, i nod knowing that i'm going to be his last hope in this battle. he pulls out my pokeball and i go right back inside, fortunately for me, in this past month of travel, i learned that a pokeball customizes its look to what the resident desires, so i pictured a viewing screen that could project the battle outside the pokeball.

"don't worry Sabrina, i have plenty more than my charizard. GO, WAKE!" i see him send out a pokeball and Wake comes out of it looking, and i guess feeling, really confident on this battle. Sabrina sent out her Mr. mime out first, i know i'm not the only one who thinks that those guys are creepier than a cave full of ghost pokemon. Wake made the first move in sending out an ice beam to the thing, it hit with enough force to really send it backwards. Wake tried to follow up that ice beam with a surf attack, but the Mr. mime shot out a psybeam that cancelled the surf out. it hit again this time with a psychic attack, and it hit Wake, _hard, _luckly for Ryan though Wake still had enough energy left to shoot an ice beam at the thing and freeze it solid, Wake then shot a surf attack, and that was the end of that Mr. mime.

"well now, this is going to be an interesting battle, you already bested my Mr. mime, but now let's see how you go up against kadabra." she sent out her kadabra, not a very tough foe, but it is trouble though, and Wake won't make it through this round. my thoughts were correct when Wake took a shadow ball to the face and was out cold. Ryan put him back in his pokeball and sent out Punchout, this Lucario was ready to fight, he first went in with a close combat attack, that really weakened the kadabra, then Punchout shot an aura sphere at it, the damage was pretty bad but the kadabra held on with a small bit of energy and hit punchout with a fire blast, that hit him hard and it left Punchout in the same situation as the kadabra. both pokemon were panting in exhaustion, but with one final shot, Punchout sent a dragon pulse, while the kadabra shot out a psybeam, both beams connected, and the shockwave of the blast sent both flying backwards into the walls of the gym leaving both unconscious. Ryan then sent out Nightshade who probably would have been a better choice in the beginning of the fight. Sabrina then sent out her venomoth, it tried to use sleep powder to make Nightshade a sitting duck, but Nightshade just phased through the powder and then sent a shadow ball towards it, after that he hit the venomoth with the attack he got his name from, the nightshade attack, it didn't do a whole lot but it did enough to make it get knocked out. i was just sitting in my pokeball watching this, thinking it was all going to be fine, until she sent out her alakazam, with it being psychic type and faster than Nightshade, there was no way he could survive this pokemon. Nightshade tried to throw a shadow ball at it, but the Alakazam hit him with a psychic attack before the ball could form, as one last act Nightshade placed a curse on the alakazam but in turn using up the rest of the energy he had left.

**Ryan's point of view** "come back nightshade. _dang this Alakazam's tough, i know that Crusher is too weak to face it, and Sharktooth could only last so long, i guess Emburn is my last hope now. _GO EMBURN" i knew this would come down to me, i landed on the gym floor facing the Alakazam.

"alright then, time to party." i said with a grin, being half flying type i was naturally faster than it and landed a shadow claw right in the center, i also knew that Nightshade's curse was doing something as well because it also reeled back in pain even after my shadow claw hit. i had a feeling that Nightshade had a plan to stop this thing if i failed, but i'm not going to. i knew just how to finish this off, i fired a flamethrower right at it, it tried to counter with a psybeam, but to this day i don't know a pokemon who can counter the heat of a charizard's fire, the beam tried to hold on, but the heat overpowered it and sent the Alakazam rolling on the ground. i roared to the sky in triumph and flew next to Ryan's side.

"congratulations, you and your pokemon have earned the marsh badge, this charizard is very well trained and it seems to have a certain bond with you, i hope you finish your adventure in victory."

"thanks, we are working hard to get there." we went on our way out of the gym, we decided that we hadn't visited home in a while, so Ryan hopped on my back and we flew back home. when we came back everyone that we knew came by to visit us and there was a party that night. the party ended at around midnight so we decided to go to sleep, i decided to sleep outside because my bed was way too small for me now. it got a little lonely so i decided to collect a few rocks and bring them inside, i layed them out in a circle and slept on the floor. in the morning Ryan was surprised to see me sleeping on a bed of stones right on the floor, he woke me up and we went downstairs to have breakfast. i decided to go out and hunt, something i hadn't done since i was a charmander. i flew around the countryside until i fount what i was looking for, a herd of tauros, i swooped down and grabbed ahold of one, it tried to squirm away but i held firm, once i found a perfect spot, i leveled myself correctly and let gravity do the rest. i flew down and cooked the meat perfectly, then i dug in. by the time i was finished the sun was almost at its highest, so i flew back to the house where Ryan was waiting for me.

"so i guess you caught your breakfast this morning huh? well i really don't wanna know the details so let's go on to the next city." we then flew off to possibly the longest flight i have ever had to take, Cinnabar island.

**Sorry i took so long in updating guys, you know, new years and stuff, also i pulled off an all nighter so i didn't upload as soon as i wanted cause i was tired. but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will try to upload the next one sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7: legends revealed

chapter 7: legends revealed

the flight to Cinnabar island was long, but i managed to pull through. we landed around a little after midday, Ryan decided that the gym could wait a little, so we decided to look around the town. we walked for a bit, then we saw a giant mansion that looked old and slightly burnt down, so naturally we went in. as it turns out this "pokemon mansion" as it was referred as, is actually the island's biggest tourist attraction. we went up the stairs to an empty room, it had a few journals and notebooks in it, Ryan decided to read some passages out loud.

"_ July 15th 1984_

_while exploring the amazon jungle we have found a map to some form of treasure, it seems to be three different stones spread throughout the world, but only three of them appear on the map, we are not sure what these stones are for, but we will start a search to find them."_

_" October 7th 1984_

_we have found all three of the stones, one of them seems to be green all around with a mysterious flame design in the middle that is purple, the second one that we found has blue around the outside but with the same flame pattern in the middle being brown, the final stone thatr we found was black on the outside but it too had a flame pattern in the middle that was blue. we don't know what these stones hold, but we have a feeling that they have something to do with pokemon. but one thing that all the stones had waqs another stone but all three were clear on the outside, but with a rainbow flame pattern in the middle."_

_"January 3rd 1985_

_we have done some research on these stones and with plenty of pokemon to test for, we have found the three key pokemon that the stones react to. the blue stone reacts mostly to a Blastoise, the green stone reacts mostly to a Venosaur, and the black stone reacts mostly towards a Charizard. while putting the other stones close to the pokemon holding the respective others, a much stronger reaction occured, we don't know what it means but we let the pokemon's trainers keep the stones for we had all the data we needed at the time."_

_" January 18th 1985_

_the three trainers came in today with their pokemon and demonstrated what we couldn't have uncovered in a decade of research. each trainer had fastened their clear stone to some accessory and then sent out their pokemon, each pokemon also had the stone fastened onto somewhere, each trainer held up their stones and a flashing light came from it and their pokemon. each pokemon was surrounded by a glowing shell, but when it broke free it's appearance changed. the Venosaur now had some extra flowers on it along with a more fruitful tree on its back, the Blastoise now had two smaller arm cannons and shell on its arms along with what seemed to be that its two back cannons fused into one, the Charizard had the biggest change of all, its usually flame orange skin turned into a charcoal black with a blue underbelly, its eyes changed from green to red, it had spikes on its shoulders that were tipped blue, and its head spikes seemed sharper and were also tipped blue, its tail flame had also become blue, and it had two flowing blue flames coming out each side of its mouth. these transformations were so astounding to us that we decided to label them as a new form of evolution, a mega evolution if you will. in this demonstration we have realized that it it the bond between the pokemon and the trainer that causes the mega evolution, i have studied the map again but it now seems to show three different locations of the same mega stones."_

_" February 20th 1985_

_i decided that we didn't need the map anymore so i locked it away in a safe underneath this very mansion, hopefully it will not be uncovered for a long time."_

"well now Emburn i guess i know where we're going." i nodded back at him in acceptance. we took the stairs underground, my tail flame lighting the way, we came across a part of wall that seemed a little suspicious, after a bit of searching we found the typical book that uncovers the secret passage, and the wall slid open, inside the wall was the safe as the passage said. Ryan decided to send out Nightshade in order to phase through the iron door of the safe and get the map. after he emerged from the safe with the map, Ryan opened it up and saw the locations of each stone. after writing the location for the stone of a charizard, he told Nightshade to put the map back in the safe.

"ok we've got what we need from here, now let's go get that gym badge." we entered the gym, and the leader Blain was waiting for the next challenger.

"another challenger coming to Cinnabar island eh? well now, let's see what you have against my fire types." i returned to my pokeball as usual, i expected Ryan to send out Wake because he had the typing to deal with the fire types, but instead he sent out crusher, i was surprised but then i realized that being rock and ground type gave him an advantage. _'come on little buddy don't let us down.' _Crusher didn't disappoint, for a little guy he packed a punch, Blain's Growlith went down after a rock slide to the face, his ponyta didn't fair too well either after an earthquake. things started to get tough when he sent out his rapidash, being one of the fastest pokemon on the ground, little crusher didn't have a very big window of opportunity to hit it, but after concentrating for a bit (and getting a few flame bursts shot at him) Crusher launched a rock tomb at the Rapidash, now trapped under rocks, Crusher finished it off with an earthquake attack. Blain sent out his final pokemon, an Arcanine, and being that it was faster than a Rapidash, i don't think that Crusher is going to last much. my thoughts were correct when it hit crusher with an ember attack, then followed up with a fire blast, even with a resistance to fire, Crusher had one opportunity to land one good hit on that Arcanine. that opportunity came when it charged at him with a take down, Crusher used what he had left and captured it in a rock tomb, that was all he needed to do to stay in the game, after it as trapped Ryan switched out for Wake, wake then finished it off with a surf attack.

"very well done young man, your Larvitar really showed determination, even in the face of defeat it saw a window of opportunity to land one last hit before it was done. and now if i may see it, i would like to give it something special." Ryan sent out Crusher, but then as he went out of the pokeball something happened, he was covered in a bright white light, his appearance changed, he took a more cocoon like shape, and he became around two feet taller. Crusher had become a Pupitar, _'nice job little buddy, you really pulled through in this battle.'_

"well now it seems i'll be giving this gift to, not the larvitar that beat my team, but the Pupitar that beat my team. here you go, i will give your trainer a less difficult time with this, i will teach you stone edge, a very powerful rock type move." after he learned that move Ryan earned the volcano badge, this meant that we had enough badges to face the final gym. we left the gym and i was sent out of my pokeball.

"well now Emburn it seems that we have enough badges to face the Veridian city gym. but how's about we take a little detour, actually it's gonna be a big detour, the Hoenn region to be exact." the second i heard Hoenn i knew two things, one we were going to hunt for the stone, and second, we were probably gonna see Alex again. i knew where he was going at, so i crouched down to let him climb onto my back, and soon we were off.

"hey Emburn, it seems like you've gotten taller, i thought that Charizards only grew to be 5'7"." i simply nodded at him that i grew taller, you see charizards continue to grow until they reach a certain height, a typical Charizard grows to be around 7 feet tall, the information humans know is just the height of a Charizard right after it evolves. we continued to fly in silence for around 10 minutes until i could see Hoenn in the distance, since my eyes were better than Ryan's it took him about an extra 3 minutes to finally see it. we made it there about 6 minutes later, Ryan pointed out Alex's house and we landed in front of it. Ryan knocked on the door, and after a while we were greeted by a familiar face.

"hey Alex, look who's back."


	8. Chapter 8: new uncovered power

Chapter 8: new uncovered power

**Author's note: again this chapter is going to be pretty dialogue heavy but hope you guys don't mind**

" Hey Alex, look who's back." we greeted Alex at his door, needless to say, he was kinda shocked that we arrived unexpectedly.

"Wow, Ryan, what brings you on this uninvited visit."

"let me come inside and i'll tell you all about it. Hey where's Shredder, i don't see him." come to think of it, i haven't seen a sign of him anywhere either, but then i knew where he was when a Sceptile jumped on my back in a surprise attack. he jumped off of course, but it still shocked me.

"Emburn, is that really you?"

"yeah it's me, good job on that heart attack move, have you been working on it."

"haha, very funny, but wow, you're already a Charizard."

"hey you're the Sceptile, how are you surprised?"

"touche, but what brings you to Hoenn."

"come inside, and Ryan will explain everything." we went inside Alex's house, and Ryan told the whole story, the gyms, the team, and the quest for the mega stone.

"wow, so you came here, one, to visit me, and two, to find the mega stone for Emburn?"

"yep, that's about it, so do you guys wanna come along on our search?"

"do you really need to ask. of course we're coming along. when do we leave."

"well, seeing that i have the map drawn out in my notebook, now i guess."

"alright sweet, let's go, you ready shredder?" we both nodded, we left a little bit after Alex and Ryan packed all that they needed. according to Ryan's map, the mega stone was located inside Mt. chimney, we decided to walk there, one reason was that i was too tired to fly us there, and the second reason is that with the pokemon that we encounter along the way, it'll give the rest of the team some training . it was nighttime by the time we made it to the base of the mountain, so we decided to set up camp at the base until morning. throughout the day, we encountered a lot of wild pokemon, Sharktooth finally evolved into a Garchomp, and Nightshade became a Gengar.

"dang Ryan, you are really taking this pokemon master stuff really seriously, i mean you now have a Charizard, a Lucario, a Garchomp, a Lapras, a Gengar and a Pupitar. if this keeps up you'll have become the next Red of your region."

"the next red huh. i've heard of him, but he was before i was born. he was the first pokemon master right? the one who caught all 151 pokemon in the Kanto region and became the champion after his rival?"

"that's the one, and now with this mega evolution power that's in that mountain, you'll be even more epic as a pokemon trainer."

"hey thanks man, you know, i've been on my journey for only a month, but it feels like it's been a year."

"yeah, i know what you mean, but anyway we should get some sleep, we need all the energy we can get climbing that volcano tomorrow." we all went to sleep after the little conversation they had. that night i dream't of what this new power would bring us, i dream't myself more powerful and with a sweet new look, but like all dreams it was cut short by the morning sun. we all woke up felling the morning tiredness, but when i remembered what was waiting for us at the top of the mountain, i quickly woke up, same thing went for Ryan, we had to wait a bit for the two sleepers here, but eventually they woke up. since i could fly, and shredder was a natural born climber we each carried our trainers to the top in no time at all.

"ok Ryan here's the top, but i don't see anything like a mega stone or something."

"well duh you don't see it, it's an artifact of power, it's not just gonna pop up and say 'hey look at me i'm a mega stone ripe for picking.' do you seriously think that would happen. but i think, since Emburn has to have the stone, he should be able to find it." i had to agree on this one, so i just closed my eyes and felt for a strength, i finally located the feeling, and as i walked towards it, i could feel it getting stronger, i continued walking towards the presence, until i fell into the lava, luckly being a fire type, this didn't affect me, although the others were laughing hysterically, i splashed some lava in their direction, just to give them a warning. after they finally shut up, i decided to follow the feeling again, it was leading me under the lava, so i "flew" under the lava where i could faintly see a ceramic ball on the bottom, i picked it up and it felt a lot heavier than what i expected, i flew back up to where the others were and set the box down.

"i wonder if this is where the mega stone is, just let me see if i can brea- OW! it's uh, it's hot." there you have it folks the smartest man to ever walk the earth, my trainer Ryan. so after that little sherlock episode, i broke open the container and inside was the reason it was so heavy, it was a cast-iron chest that was probably used to resist the heat, although lava is nothing compared to my fire. i shot a flamethrower right at the thing full force, not very long after it popped open revealing the mega stone and the key stone. we each took our own respective stones, i took a quick glance at my wrist and realized that there was a hole in the bracelet just large enough to fasten the mega stone into, so i did that, and Alex was helping Ryan fastening his key stone onto the hollow spot of his watch that didn't seem to work anymore. after a bit of sruggling, they both managed to get the key stone fastened, suddenly i felt something like a wave of electricity flow from my wrist to my head, and by looking at the dazed look of Ryan, he felt it too. _' i wonder what that was all about.'_

"huh who said that? did any of you guys hear it?' we each looked at him in confusion, then i realized something, i spoke i my mind to Ryan. _'hey Ryan can you hear me, it's Emburn.'_

"wait, did you say that Emburn? try speaking normally"

**" you mean like this?"**

" oh my Arceus, i can actually understand you, wait do you think it's because of the bond we have and it's been strengthened enough because of the mega stones?."

**" i think that could be it."**

"umm Ryan are you actually talking to Emburn right now? cause it seem like you're going a little nuts here."

"yes i am talking to Emburn, and no, i'm not going nuts, the mega stone and the keystone have linked our bond even more to the point that we can communicate on a telepathic level."

"oh, that makes sense, i guess. but anyways let's get on to that mega evolution stuff."

"right, you ready Emburn"

**"as i'll ever be"**

"then let's do this." we connected stones by crossing our wrists together, and then i could feel the evolutionary shell forming around me, i could feel my appearance changing, the spikes coming from my shoulders, the jets of flame coming out the side of my mouth, and the power, the power was overwhelming. i broke free of the shell and stood before everyone else who looked very awed and surprised.

"wow, so i guess you really weren't pulling my leg here, this mega evolution stuff is real."

"yep, and now let's test out Emburn's power."

"hey, what about him versus Shredder." needless to say, Shredder's face was priceless, but after getting over the shock, he looked ready to go.

**"so what do you say Shredder, wanna go a round."**

_"yeah, let's go" _we got prepared for a battle and i made the first move, a flame burst attack, already i could feel this attack was more powerful than a regular flame burst, it hit Shredder very hard.

_"yeaow, that one really hurt, but let's just see what you can do against this dragon claw." _i hit back with a dragon claw of my own, they each hit, his dragon claw hurt more than what it usually should have, then i realized that along with being a fire type, i was also half dragon type, that made sense seeing that my dragon claw dealt about the same hurt as Shredder's. i quickly ended it with a wing attack, and Shredder was lying face first on the ground. i went back to my regular form.

**"umm Ryan, you got any hyper potions, cause Shredder here might need one, after what he just went through."**

"no i don't, i used the last one on Crusher, how about you Alex, do you have any hyper potions or something?"

"already on it." Alex sprayed the pink medicine around Shredder, and in a little bit, he was back on his feet.

"wow Emburn, it looks like we're gonna go really far in our adventures huh?"

**"you got that right, but now, how's about we get a move on that final gym badge."**

"i totally agree on that one." we went back to Alex's house and spent the night there, and in the morning we went back home to Kanto, and now with being able to mega evolve, the trip time was cut in half due to being much faster now. we made it back to Kanto to prepare for the gym battle, and we were off.


	9. Chapter 9: entrance to victory

Chapter 9: the entrance to victory

when we made it back home, we started prepping for what we needed for our final gym battle, this was our last step before we try to become pokemon league champions so you had better believe we're excited.

"alright, Emburn could you get the stash of hyper potions in the attic?"

**"yeah sure, be right back" **i flew up to the attic, to get the hyper potions from the chest in there, as i grabbed them out, i noticed a smaller chest inside and decided to take it out and show it to Ryan.

"sweet you got the potions now i'll just-, hey whatcha got there Emburn?"

**"i found this while looking for the potions, and i thought you might have wanted to see it."** he just looked at the chest in my hands and then took it, but he just stood there like he was remembering something. then after a few moments of silence he looked back at me with a small look of sadness.

"this was a chest my father gave me before him and mom went off to study different kinds of pokemon, and find out secrets no one ever knew before." i could tell that Ryan's voice was starting to break.

"i heard the news a week after they left, both of them were caught in a cave in over at mount moon, _*quivering sigh*_ i-it was 5 years ago this happened, i was 11 at the time, the cops showed up at my door and told me about my parents. I was in utter denial that this had happened to me, i tried to think that it was all a nightmare, but i-i... i'm sorry i can't talk about this anymore." he then started to break down, and i saw tears starting to form, i didn't know what to do, so i just walked over and wrapped him in a comfort hug, and tried my best to make him stop.

**"i know exactly how you feel Ryan."**

"h-how could y-you unders-s-stand the loss of fam-m-mily."

**"because it did happen to me."**

"what?"

**"it was two months ago, 3 days before you caught me, my brother and i went out to train after we ate, we thought everything was going good that day, until we both returned, and saw our siblings and mother dead before our eyes. but unlike you, this was no natural disaster, an Aggron caused it, he murdered my entire family except for my brother, i can still remember that face in the flames with one horn. also, i never even knew who my father was, which made it all the more painful by not having someone to turn to." **after i told my story, Ryan seemed to finally calm down.

"wow, i didn't know, and i only lost my parents, i can't imagine losing siblings and a mother, along with not really knowing your father. so is that also how you got that bracelet?"

**"yeah it is, my brother gave it to me before we parted ways with each other, i hope i get to see him again." **Ryan then looked down for a while. we just stood there in silence for about a minute, until he spoke up.

"well, enough with all this talk about loss and stuff, how about we see what's in this chest." he opened up the chest and inside was a picture frame with a picture of him and i presume his parents. along with it came a note.

"what's this. 'Son, i'm writing you this because even though we're far from you, we'll never leave, your mother and I will always be with you, no matter what happens, be strong Ryan, even when things get rough, try to fight it out and keep going, don't just wait for something to happen. Love: dad'. wow i never knew that he wrote this all, and he's right, i can't just sit around not doing anything, i have to keep moving forward, and you'll also be with me every step of the way, won't you bud?"

**"you've got that right, now let's show that gym what we're made of." **we finished packing, and then we went off to challenge the gym. the flight was pretty fast, we walked up to the gym and met up with the same security guys. Ryan just showed them that he had seven badges and we were allowed in, i got back in my pokeball, in order to spectate what was happening on my virtual screen inside my pokeball, and only come out when the situation was bad. Ryan walked up to the platform where the challenger stands. the lights turned on, and there was the gym leader by the name of Giovanni, and from what i heard, he was the leader of a criminal organization called Team Rocket, or something, a few years back.

"so you managed to make it to the final gym, i must admit, i'm impressed, only a small few trainers make it to this gym, and it seems you're one of the lucky ones. well now, i should stop talking and start battling, let's begin." he sent out his Ryhorn first, this gym shouldn't be too much of a challenge if Wake can barrel through these guys. sure enough Ryan sent out Wake first and the battle was kicked off, Wake easily dished out some pain with a surf attack, then countered it's horn attack with an ice beam which finished the job. after that came his dugtrio, and what better way to deal with it than a waterfall attack to the face-s, well that almost took it down, and Wake got hit by an earthquake attack, didn't hurt him that much, but it laid down a good amount of damage. Wake finished it off with a surf. he sent out a Nidoqueen next, this might not be good for Wake, it hit him with a poison sting first, then followed up with a body slam, Wake got poisoned, but he still shot one last ice beam to freeze it, then a surf to finish it off. Wake wasn't gonna last long in this condition, Giovanni sent out his Nidoking, Wake knew that one good hit and he would be done, but he had a trick up his sleeve, he used perish song, right before he got hit with a horn attack, and then went down with the poison, pokemon poison won't kill anything, but with enough time, it will send you into unconsciousness. Ryan then sent out Punchout to deal with this, he dealt a good amount of damage to the Nidoking, but he did too, it was like they were equally matched, they each knew that the next attack would end it, but right before anyone could do anything, Wake's perish song took effect, and it was lights out for Nidoking. for his final pokemon he sent out his Rhydon, i thought that this would be easy for Punchout, until it used fissure. Punchout was easily down for the count with that move, unless you can float above the ground, getting hit with a fissure is like getting hit with an earthquake, multiplied by 10, along with a level 10 magnitude attack, multiplied by ten, at the same time, so in short terms, one hit K.O.

the team was getting destroyed by that Rhydon, Sharktooth may have landed a few hits but that Rhydon wasn't fazed easily, Sharktooth got hit with a horn drill three times and then got finished off with a stomp. Crusher who was now a Tyranitar, did a small bit better but still was taken down in the end. Nightshade did better with him being a ghost type, so stomp and horn attack didn't do anything to him, after dealing some damage with shadow ball and a few nightshade attacks, the Rhydon was on the edge, but it then used the nightmare that is fissure, Nightshade was immediately taken out. It was up to me now to finish the job.

i was sent out of my pokeball to greet the Rhydon, the fight started, it tried to hit with a horn attack, but i just whipped right back with a dragon claw, it hurt him pretty bad, i shot a flamethrower at him, then used a shadow claw, i was going to finish the job with flare blitz, when it used fissure. i looked at it and laughed at the attack below me, looks like the joke was on it, charizards aren't affected by ground type moves, in it's moment of confusion and shock, i flew behind Ryan and charged up my flare blitz. I flew towards that thing as a giant flame cloaked missile, when i reached Ryan, with split second timing i connected my mega stone with his key stone and mega evolved, now others may call it overkill, but i call it getting the job done. i hit that Rhydon with such force and power, that i even felt some pain, but that's a small cost for epic domination. that Rhydon fell like a domino after i hit it, which meant that i won the battle.

"congratulations young trainer, you have beaten the final gym, and now have access to the pokemon league, but in order to prove it, you must take this badge with you to show access and success in beating the leaders."

"thank you, and it was thanks to my partners, and my best friend here Emburn that i was able to do this." we left the gym to the pokemon center in order to get the team ready for the pokemon league.

"so you just had to overkill that Rhydon huh?"

_"it's called getting the job done, now don't question me, or i'll give you a tan."_ he just laughed at that, we started our flight to victory road, we could have flown all the way to the pokemon league, but going through victory road is a trainer tradition that we don't want to break. we made it to the entrance in about a minute, and now the fun really begins.


	10. Chapter 10: becoming the best

chapter 10: Becoming the Best

we made it to victory road in about a minute. We landed at the cave entrance and went in, my tail flame lit the way across the cave, any wild pokemon that came our way just got roasted by me, and any trainers that wanted to battle us were just blown out of the water, so to speak. eventually we made it to a small portion of water, and Ryan with not having a place to put his clothes, and me without being able to fly that low with guarantee of not falling, Ryan decided to call out Crusher who was tall enough to give Ryan a lift through the water, but not so tall as to bump into the ceiling. we made it across the water and continued on our way across the cave, eventually we found our way out of the cave and walked the pathway to the pokemon league. right before we reached the gates we were stopped by a familiar voice.

"so you're just gonna leave me hanging then and not accept my challenge?" we turned around to see Alex standing behind us with a smug grin on his face.

"hey Alex, didn't see you there, were you waiting here all this time?"

"yeah, well i knew that when you left my place last week you were going to challenge that last gym and go to the pokemon league, and i decided since i started my journey before you, and i had all my badges from Hoenn, that i would just fly by and stop for a quick battle."

"well then i guess you're gonna prepare to lose." they started the battle with no switch outs whatsoever, Ryan sent out Wake, while Alex sent out Shockwave the Minun. you know Shockwave reminded me a lot about Cloud, the Minun i knew back when i was a Charmander. But anyway back on the battlefield, Wake was taking quite the beating, but he had to get some damage in, giving Shockwave a pretty good Earthquake to the face and sending him sprawling on the ground. Shockwave got up, but badly hurt, they each fired one last move, ice beam and thunderbolt, they each got hit, Wake from the top and Shockwave from the front, they both hit the ground at the same time. Ryan then sent out Crusher, while Alex sent out Yugi the Gallade, this battle was pretty evenly matched, with Yugi using close combat for some massive damage early in, but Crusher then got the upper hand by using rock tomb, and trapping him under a pile of rocks, then decided to use stone edge to damage him and trap him even more. Crusher was going to finish the job with an earthquake, but Yugi used bulldoze at the exact same time, when those two moves connected they created a fissure that spread and K.O'd both of them at the same time. this continued ending in ties, with Sharktooth and Chieftain the Sharpedo, Nightshade and Darkclaw the Zoroark, and finally Punchout and Ace the Swellow. it all came down to us, Emburn and Shredder.

"well now Shredder, looks like it's time we end this, and see who is better."

"i'll agree with you on that one, let's go. but we have a little surprise in store for you." it was then that i realized the forest green collar around his neck that held a very familiar stone in the middle.

"wait, you actually have a mega stone?"

"you know it, and now it's time for us to settle this. LET'S DO THIS ALEX!." Alex then clipped on a bracelet with a key stone in the middle.

"whoa, where'd you get that?"

"well it turns out that your region isn't the only one that has legends about powerful transformations." he then raised the bracelet up to the sky, then Shredder started to be encased in an evolutionary shell, when he broke free he was now a few inches taller along with having what looked like a missile tail, he also had leaves in an X shape on his chest, and to top it all off his blades were coated red.

"well now, this is good, but can it stand up to this?" _'now Ryan' _i flew behind Ryan, then coated myself in flames and with being totally planned out, i connected my mega stone with his key stone, and transformed into a blue flaming missile, but this was just for show and i broke out of the flare blitz, throwing forward a blast of hot air.

"Alright then, come at me Shredder." we each charged forward with a dragon claw, both connected at the same time, it felt like he was stronger now, it could be because of the mega evoulution or it could be because he could be half dragon. we both were shot back with a power recoil that damaged us both.

"well now, it looks like this new evolution of yours isn't so bad after all, but i still have some surprises in store." i clawed at the air in his direction, it may have not seemed like much, but in the ground sneaking up behind shredder was a stealth attack shadow claw that hit him right from behind. as he turned around i was going to go in for a wing attack, but i guessed he knew what i was up to so he fired an energy ball, along with his tail, it grew back but my suspicions about a missile tail were right, so after i threw the thing aside i rushed at him with a flare blitz, he then knocked me away with a dragon claw, but i managed to get a flame burst in and lay some hurt on him. we were both down to our last wind and the next successful attack wins the battle.

he cleared away the canopy of trees that covered us, and made the sunlight even more powerful. i guess he had something else in mind because this just made my fire moves stronger. i then saw what he was going for when he was charging a solar beam.

"well i knew there was something to that sunny day, but it doesn't matter if you mega evolved because you're still half grass type." i charged up a powerful flamethrower, we both launched our attacks at the same time. as both beams connected i realized just how powerful that solar beam actually was, it was rivaling my flamethrower, but i couldn't let this happen. i put everything i got into that flamethrower and it started pushing back on the solar beam, i just kept walking forward until i reached the point of victory, no matter how much power he puts into that solar beam it won't help him, the fires were getting very close until it hit him straight in the face. i saw him lying on the ground and reverted back to his normal form, i was feeling a little weak, and also changed back into my normal form. i saw some sitrus berries in a bush so i grabbed them, and i gave Shredder a berry, luckily he was still slightly conscious so he ate the berry, and was at least walking again.

"wow man, that flamethrower of yours really packs a punch, it's a good thing i had some defenses otherwise i would have had more damage than that."

"yeah, it was a good battle." we shook on a slight rivalry ended, and then Ryan and i were off to face the elite 4. it was a good thing that the entrance to the pokemon league came with a pokemon center because the entire team needed some medical support after that battle.

_"so, you nervous about the elite four, Ryan?"_

"yeah, this is a really big place in my life, why wouldn't i be nervous."

_"thought so."_ the nurse Joy who worked there gave Ryan back the pokeballs, and then we were off, i was placed back in my pokeball until it was time to battle. the first person we went up against was Lorelei who uses mostly water-ice types. Nightshade decided to take the wheel and started taking them down. first came the Jynx, not much of a test, it went down with a shadow ball and a shadow sneak to the face. next came the Slowbro, it would have gone down the same way, if it wasn't for it raising its defenses, but eventually Nightshade used his signature move which also bypasses all defenses, and took that thing down in two hits. after those two Ryan decided to switch out for crusher and take the others down. first came her Dewgong, it hit Crusher with an aurora beam, but before it could use take down Crusher hit it with a stone edge, then while it was launched in the air, Crusher used rock throw and sent it flying into the nearest wall, her next pokemon was her cloyster, this thing would be a little tougher since it basically is a walking fortress of shell. Crusher kicked this round off with a brick break to get through that armored shell, then it was trapped under a rock tomb, but then the cloyster hit Crusher with an aurora beam, them proceeded to shoot off spike shots right at him. Crusher was weak, so to finish this off he hit it with an earthquake. Ryan saw that Crusher wasn't gonna last very long this next fight, so he decided to switch out for Wake, the hilarious thing was that she sent out her lapras, the fight started off with a battle of the hydro pumps, it ended in a tie, this battle was actually an even match and was not one sided. Wake got hit with a body slam, but then decided to throw it off and hit it with a surf, the finale of this battle was a cold one, literally, the opposing lapras hit Wake with a blizzard, but Wake powered through and shot an ice beam full force straight at the lapras, his ice beam hit it with such power it was frozen solid, Wake then finished it off with a hydro pump, it hit the wall, broke out of the ice and was out cold, pun not intended. before we went to the next room Ryan healed up Wake and Crusher.

we then walked to the next room with the fighting/rock type specialist Bruno. Punchout was the main one to choose in this fight, he sent out his onix first, Punchout hit it with a power up punch, to chip away at its health and to increase his own attack, he dodged a rock throw and hit the thing with a force palm. his second onix went down easier because Punchout's attack went up, and it went up even more with another power up punch. the hitmonchan went down with two aura spheres and a force palm to the face. his hitmonlee went down with two more power up punches and an aura sphere, Bruno's last pokemon was his machamp, this was a bit more of a challenge because machamps are some of the strongest pokemon ever, but Punchout managed to beat it with having his strength building up with the previous pokemon. Punchout was healed up and returned, then we went to the next challenge, Agatha, the ghost type specialist who i'm amazed is still alive actually.

Nightshade took over this one, she sent out her Haunter first, Nightshade quickly took over the battle by starting off with a shadow sneak, hitting it from behind, grabbing it, then using a shadow claw in an X type manor to finish it off. she sent out her Gengar, Nightshade threw a shadow ball at it, it hit, but then the other one got a shadow claw off on nightshade. then at the same time both of them fired off their Night Shade attack, but Nightshade's was more powerful being that he was a much stronger. she sent out her second Gengar, and second verse same as the first it went down. she sent out her Golbat next, Nightshade just shadow clawed it and shadow balled it out of here. she finished off with her Arbok, but three night shade attacks and a dark pulse later, it went down.

our final match before the champion was Lance, the dragon type specialist. Sharktooth was the way to go on this battle, but Ryan decided that Crusher would be good for the first round, his Gyarados, ths thing was big and mean, but it had a weakness to rock type moves, and that's just what Crusher had. since the Gyarados was faster it got the first move, a dragon rage, it made crusher wince but he was fine, the Gyarados knew it was in trouble then, Crusher hit it with a Rock tomb, then hot it with a stone edge, then finished it off with a rock throw. Ryan decided to go with Sharktooth the rest of the fight, since dragons are weak to dragon type moves, Sharktooth was cutting through Lance's ranks like butter, it was easy until he sent out his Dragonite, this thing wasn't going to go down easy. Sharktooth launched towards it with a dragon rush, it hit back with a wing attack, Sharktooth used a dragon claw, Dragonite used outrage, these two were evenly matched until it started to charge up a hyper beam, i knew tha if Sharktooth got hit with this thing, he wasn't gonna make it through this battle. but with his will to fight, Sharktooth charged at it with one last dragon rush just as it released the hyper beam, Sharktooth hit the hyper beam with enough force for me to feel it, but he still charged through eventually hitting the Dragonite head on. Sharktooth fainted along with the Dragonite, but at least we won.

"congratulations young trainer, you now have permission to advance to challenge the champion, i wish you the best of luck." we walked through the bigger set of doors that led to the champion's room. inside the room was enormous, most likely to endure large pokemon battles, but at the other end of the room the doors opened, and out walked the champion, he looked about 16 or 17 with dark brown hair and a decent tan.

"well it seems that you made it past the elite four, i congratulate you. my name is Eric, i am the son of Red and the pokemon league champion, i had to beat my father in order to get this title, but with it he gave me some of his own pokemon, plus some that i caught myself, but enough about me, let's get this battle over with.

"i agree, i've been waiting for this day ever since i beat Brock." the battle started, Eric sent out his Jolteon first, Ryan of course went with Crusher, one earthquake later and that thing went down. he sent out his Sawk next, it took out Crusher with a close combat and a brick break, but it did take some damage from a rock throw distraction then a brick break to the face. Punchout was sent out next, it was the machamp incident again. these fights were between some evenly matched pokemon, Sharktooth and Altaria, Nightshade and Clefable, then Wake and Scizor, it was all up to me and his last pokemon.

"GO TIDAL." my eyes suddenly snapped open, did i hear that right? did he say Tidal? well if it was, then i'm not gonna lose this round. Ryan sent me out, sure enough standing before me was Tidal, now grown into a full Blastoise, although i realized that he had a harness on his chest that held a mega stone in place.

"well now fire breather, looks like we meet again."

"it appears so, and my name is Emburn, and right now, i'm not gonna lose to you."

"hey what's going on Emburn."

**"i knew this guy back when we were just a Charmander and a Squirtle. and now he's going down"**

"well then it appears that our pokemon have a bit of a history together, perfect, this will make an even more exciting battle."

"time to fight _Emburn_"

"yes it is." this fight was one i would not lose nor would i tie with, i would win. Right off the bat we each mega evolved.

"well looks like you also learned a few tricks while you were away."

"you'd better believe it." He shot at me with a water pulse, i countered it with a flame burst, i charged forward and struck him with a dragon claw, i managed to dodge his slash, but i didn't dodge his pound. I quickly recovered from that hit, and snuck in an attack with shadow claw. i charged forward in another dragon claw attempt, but i was caught in his grip and got slammed into the ground. i knocked him down with a dragon tail, then as i flew back up, i realized that he was charging up a hydro pump.

"give it up Emburn, even you can't survive this hydro pump." if i got hit with that i would be done for, but i wouldn't go down without a fight, i charged up a flamethrower, more powerful than I've ever created, and as he launched his hydro pump, i shot my flamethrower right at the combined streams. the struggle was starting to lean into Tidal's favor, but i wouldn't give up, i gave it everything i had to balance out the match, but it wasn't working, then in my memory i recalled when we first battled, we tied, i was on the verge of losing but so was he, that being my first almost victory made me realize that i could stand up to this and take out this Blastoise, and after that i gave that flamethrower more strength than i could ever achieve by force alone. the water current started to go down, i could feel my flamethrower overpowering the hydro pump, i flew steadily downward until i had an idea to flare blitz him right there, i stopped the onslaught of fire and lit myself, i charged forward out of the reach of the hydro pump and covered by the steam, i hit Tidal directly, i then kept launching forward, smashing him into a wall, i then hit him with my flamethrower, it engulfed Tidal in a sea of blue fire, and i stopped just to give the last word to the loser. i walked up to a still barely conscious Tidal.

"remember who you're dealing with, the name's Emburn." i finished it with one last dragon claw. Tidal went back to his normal form and so did i, i felt really weak, but i managed to beat him.

"i...lost, i don't believe it, but rules are what they are. Ryan, you are now the new pokemon league champion of the Kanto region." this was the best day ever, and now we are the best in the region, but next comes the rest of the regions. we went into the hall of fame room, we were registered in as new pokemon league champions of Kanto.

we left the pokemon league, leaving Eric to take on the challengers, and only calling us up when someone wanted to face the real champions. we flew in celebration all over the world, visiting different regions and knowing what we'll be up against, and why wouldn't we celebrate, we just became the best in the region.

**Author's note: well that was an exciting chapter, but just so you guys know, the next chapter will be the second to last one, i already have the ending typed up and everything, plus i'm running out of ideas, so be prepared because the next time i update this thing, it's gonna be complete. till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Memories Return

chapter 11: Memories Return

After our winning of the Kanto pokemon leauge, we decided to go home for a bit before exploring other regions and becoming the best in the world. we threw a party to celebrate this special victory, Alex and his team were there along with some trainers we met along our journey that became friends. The party lasted till three in the morning, Alex stayed over because flying to Hoenn at this hour wouldn't be such a good idea. in the morning i decided to hunt because feeding a Charizard in the morning required more than five pancakes. I flew over the forest on my way to the plains when i saw Shredder hopping through the trees so i decide to drop down and say hi.

"hey Shredder, whats up?"

"nothing much, just trying to find some breakfast, berries deeper into the woods are better than on the edge."

"well since we're moving along quite quickly, how's about a race?"

"i accept, you may be able to fly, but i have natural skills on my side."

"alright then, on three. one, two... THREE" we took off faster than what we were going before, Shredder was pretty fast through the treetops, but i had flight and agility on my side, i weaved and zoomed through the forest, that is until i saw this huge tree i wouldn't be able to dodge, i combo'd up a flare blitz with a wing attack and flew right through that tree.

"haha yes, i made it"

"took you long enough." i looked behind me to see Shredder just leaning against a tree trunk while on a branch.

"when did you get here?"

"about ten seconds before you did, looks like i'm the winner here, so HA in your face." i just gave him a 'really?' stare, then i hit his tail with an ember.

"ow, hothothothothot hhhott!" i just laughed at him while he ran around trying to put his tail out. eventually it went out, but it did leave some minor charring.

"oh so you think that's funny huh? how do you like this." i suddenly found myself being wrapped around by vines from the forest.

"you seriously don't know who you're dealing with do you?" i used dragon claw to break the vines and free myself.

"alright Emburn, how about we call it even alright?"

"yeah, sure. Even" we shook on it, then after a quick goodbye we each went off to find food. as i flew over the plains i didn't really see much to try and grab, until i saw a herd of Scoliopede running across the plains.

_'guess i know what's on the menu" _i flew down and shot one with a flame burst to separate it from the herd, then i flew back down and grabbed it, then i threw it up into the air to give it a nice well done cooking with my flamethrower. as i finished my breakfast, i decided it was time to head back, i made it back home just in time for Alex and Shredder to leave.

"well Ryan it's been fun, but we gotta hit the road, Hoenn isn't that close you know."

"yeah i know, well see ya next time Alex." Shredder returned to his pokeball and Alex sent out Ace to fly them back to Hoenn. After Alex went back, we prepared for leaving to the other regions.

"alright i think we have everything for our trip, we missing anything Emburn?"

**"no i don't think so, i think we're good here."**

"alright then, let's go." we went off on the rest of our journey, but not before getting some training in Veridian forest, there are some pretty tough pokemon there if you travel far enough. we started our training with some fairly good experienced pokemon, everything was going well until we encountered an Aggron. This was no ordinary Aggron though, no, i would remember that one-horned face anywhere, this was the same Aggron that killed off my family three months ago, i went total rage mode right then and there, i forcefully mega evolved and flare blitzed him to the ground, i then picked him up by his neck.

"do you remember that Charmander nest you killed off along with the mother three months ago?"

"so, what do you care about that?"

"that, was, my, FAMILY!" i launched him into a giant boulder, then i used a no holding back flamethrower on him.

"i have lived with that event in my mind since i was a little Charmander, and now you're gonna pay!" i shot him with a fire blast, then lifted him into the sky and threw him down into the ground. as he laid there he looked at me and pleaded.

"please, don't, i'm sorry."

"sorry won't bring my family back." i charged up a dragon claw to finish him off, not make him faint, but to kill him, get revenge for what he did. as i threw, my hand forward to deliver the final blow, i felt something stopping me midway, i looked to my right and saw what appeared to be a ghostly form of my mother.

_'please Emburn, don't do this, revenge isn't becoming of you, please make the right choice.' _one tear left my eye as she vanished away. i continued forward on my dragon claw, but i didn't aim to kill him, instead, i cut off his other horn. it fell to the ground and i picked it up, and as i saw him lying there holding on to whatever life he had left, i threw his horn and planted it right in front of his face.

"remember the name Emburn." i went back to my normal form and turned around, only to see a horrified Ryan who saw the entire event, i just looked away and flew off, with him trying to return me to my pokeball, but i was too well a dodger to get hit by the beams.

_Ryan's perspective_

"come on out Sharktooth, we have to catch Emburn, he went in that direction." we sped off, and since Garchomps can fly for a short amount of time, we were catching up to Emburn. _'what happened to him that made him act so savagely?'_

_Emburn's perspective_

i eventually stopped flying and landed in a clearing with nothing else around. about two minutes later Ryan and Sharktooth arrived at my location.

"Sharktooth return. Emburn what happened back there? you went totally insane and savage." i decided to explain everything.

**"that was the very same Aggron that killed my family three months ago, i wanted revenge for what he did to my family, but the reason why i stopped is because i saw a vision of my mom stopping me from killing it."**

"wow, i-i didn't realize that, but i guess it was good that you stopped from killing him, i understand what you were going for." we just sat/stood there in silence for a while. i eventually spoke up to break the silence.

**"how about i show you something before we go off on our journey?"**

"sure, why not." he hopped on my back and we flew off. we landed to where i wanted to go, my old nest, the bones were still there, undisturbed.

"umm Emburn? what is this place?"

**"this was my old nest, all of this was caused by that Aggron, this is three months time that i lost them, and now, i will visit them every year to remember."**

"i'm so sorry about what happened, but the good thing is that i found you."

**"yeah that was a good thing, i probably wouldn't have been as spirited as i am now if you hadn't found me." **after that we flew off to travel the different regions and become the greatest pokemon masters in the world. we first flew off to Jhoto, and since you just need eight badges to enter and they don't have to be from the region that the pokemon league is in, our Kanto badges were enough. Apparently Lance was also the Champion of Jhoto, so beating him a second time wasn't that hard. we flew off to Hoenn next, we challenged Steven in this league, this battle was somewhat tough, but we managed to get through, next on the list was Sinnoh, the champion here Cynthia was probably the second toughest champion battle, but we managed to hang on by a thread and beat her. no matter what, the battle with Eric will always be the toughest and most memorable. we flew off to Unova next where we faced off against Iris, but one mega evolution and a few dragon claws later, we won. our last stop was in the Kalos region where we faced Diantha, her team was pretty easy to beat, but that could just be because the team was so powerful from our difficult battles.

the entire trip took nine months, but we did it, we became the most powerful champions in all the world. but now it's been a year since the incident and i decided it was time to visit the nest. i decided to go alone since Ryan didn't have much reason to go. as the sun was setting i made it to the nest, but then i realized that another presence was there in the nest site, i decided to proceed forward in caution until i saw what was there, it was another Charizard, i was about to act hostile until i took a glance at his left wrist and saw a bracelet that looked just like mine. it was then that i realized.

"Blaze, is that you?" he turned around, and sure enough it was him.

"do i know you from somewhere?"

"perhaps this will refresh your memory." i held up my left hand that had the bracelet.

"Emburn?"

"you know it. how have you been?" Blaze walked towards me with a smile on his face.

"wow, it's been a year and now we meet again, and it looks like we've both evolved."

"yeah it seems so. Did you come here to mourn a year of them being gone?"

"yeah i did, but let's not talk about that now, what's in the middle of your bracelet?"

"oh, it's a mega stone that my trainer Ryan and i found. it helps me gain a much more powerful form than what i am now, but i need his help to transform though."

"so you have a trainer now? how's that life treating you?"

"it's not that bad actually, we just became the most powerful team in the world."

"well that's nice, I've just been surviving out on my own this past year, although now that i'm a Charizard, i worry less about being hunted, and focus more on being a hunter." we caught up some more until the sun set and night fell, we paid our respects to our family, and then we said goodbye to each other.

"so i guess until next year, huh Blaze?"

"yeah, till next year, have fun Emburn, stay cool." he flew off to what i guess is the direction of his home, i decided to fly back also. i laid down on the grass outside our house and remembered all the memories and the adventures I've been through, as i drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note: so next chapter is gonna be the final one, sorry i couldn't make the story longer guys but i'm kinda out of ideas now, so the next chapter is the end of this story and i hope you like what i have planned.**


	12. Chapter 12: Flames Extinguished

chapter 12: Flames extinguished

My name is Emburn, i am a Charizard that has been with my trainer Ryan for 64 years now, we became the most powerful team in the world many years ago, but when he grew to old to battle anymore, he resigned his position as league champion all over the six regions. Speaking of my trainer, he's taking his last breaths in his bed in his childhood home in Kanto. The whole team is gathered around him, ready to say their goodbyes to a very special person. We each said our goodbyes in the reverse fashion that we were caught, first was Crusher, then came Sharktooth, then was Wake, after him came Nightshade, after him was Punchout, and finally it was my turn.

"hey Emburn, looks like it's time for me to say farwell my old friend, *breathing deeply* we've had some adventures haven't we old pal?"

**"yeah we have, but don't worry we'll see each other again. but how's about one last ride throughout the region, to put at rest those old memories?"**

"i could go for that, one last fly around seems nice." he climbed onto my back, being slower than in the old days, when he adjusted himself comfortably we took off. as we flew over the region that night everything was calm, we flew over Pewter city first, recaping our first gym battle, then we flew over the other gyms and the memories that we shared there, we flew to the pokemon league where we became the champions of kanto. we ended our flight at the far ends of veridian forest where we first met.

"this sure brings back old times, i remember when you were just a baby charmander, lost and alone in the woods." we just stood there admiring what happened so many years ago, but like all good times it came to an end.

"it's getting cold Emburn, i think it's time we go back home to the others." we flew back where Ryan said his final words to us.

"goodbye my friends. i will see you, in the next life, but for now, thank you for giving me the best time of my existence, i will never forget you." with those words Ryan's eyes closed for the final time, our mentor, trainer, and friend was dead. we spent the entire night in silence mourning the loss of Ryan, but in the morning we took his body to have a private ceremony, i would have flown over to pick up Alex and Shredder, but i had no idea where Shredder lives, and Alex died 2 years ago, so it was just the team. since i was the leader, i picked the one spot where his body would not be bothered, yet we would all be able to find it, the far edge of the Veridian forest. i laid down his body in a patch of grass in the sun, before we started with the encasement of Ryan, i took the mega stone from my bracelet and placed in his hand.

_"never forget, Ryan" _i then walked away to let the others do what they did, first Crusher built a base around his body with a stone edge, then used a rock tomb to cover up the holes, then both Sharktooth and Wake used surf and sandstorm to buff out the edges and make it smooth, Punchout and Nightshade used their abilities to create an illusion that would shield the tomb just in case anybody ever came across it. then it was my turn to offer up something in the tomb effort, i used a flamethrower to crystalize the rocks and preserve Ryan's body.

"well, what's done is done, i guess this is goodbye to all of you also." i walked around to everyone to say goodbye

"Punchout, keep up that never go down spirit, i could sense that in you when you were a Riolu."

"thanks Emburn, i won't forget you." next came Nightshade.

"well i don;t think i'll be seeing you in another life, considering you're a ghost, but this trip has been fun with you nightshade."

"Don't worry, i'll find a way to see you again, it's been fun" Wake came next

"hey man, this was an awesome ride with you, you've powered through a lot of stuff with us, but now it's time to say goodbye."

"it's been fun with you too Emburn, i'll make sure to talk about my great leader throughout my travels."

"(i'm not that great, hehe) Sharktooth, you've been a great help to the team, and along with that Draco meteor of yours, we dominated everything"

"yeah, well what are ya gonna do, i'm just that awesome."

"don't make me burn you, hehe, just kidding. well if it isn't Crusher, wow it is really weird having you stand so tall when i remember you as the Larvitar who basically sweeped the entire Fire type gym."

"well i couldn't have done it without you and Ryan being some really great strength to me, but now it's time for goodbye."

"yeah, it is. well everyone, i'm on my way, hopefully i see you all around sometime, it's been fun." i then took off into the sky to go on some adventures of my own. along my travels around the Regions, i encountered some powerful opponents, but even without Ryan or the team by my side, i was back in the spirit of battling and the wild. along the way i even found some old friends, Wake was travelling the oceans, and it seems like Crusher and Sharktooth have made a pact in the desert, Nightshade went back to Lavender town where he came from, and was the head guard of the pokemon tower, Punchout went off to train in different caves around the world, never stopping for more than a week at a time. i met up with Tidal along my travels, and we actually became good friends, eventually i found Shredder in some woods, and told him the news about Ryan.

"man that's gotta really suck for you, but don't let this get you down, keep remembering him, and he'll never leave."

"thanks man, i needed some comfort advice, hopefully i see you around."

"bye Emburn." i flew off letting my wings and the air take me wherever they want.

it's been 40 years since the death of Ryan. I've been visiting his grave every year since the Encasement. the others have also come every year, but eventually it was only me left. i was the last living team member apart from Nightshade who will never die, this year would be the last time i would visit this grave. I've been on this planet for 106 years now, and it's time i finally take my leave.

"it's been 40 years since i last saw you old friend, now it's time i see you again." i walked over to my old nest where the bones of my siblings and mother have remained undisturbed for over a century. in the sky i could see a slow moving shape of a Charizard gliding slowly down towards here, in the instant i looked at the bracelet on his wrist i knew it was my brother Blaze. he landed right next to me weakly.

"hey Emburn, you too?"

"yeah, it's my time also, how's about we go out together as we should, we were born almost at the same time, it's only fair."

"wouldn't have it any other way." so we each laid down and curled up back to back, and slowly waited. i could feel my life force draining bit by bit and watching both our tail flames becoming smaller and smaller. as my flame was going out, i could see a light and hear voices, i could hear the team, i could hear Shredder, and Tidal, i could hear my mother and siblings calling out for me, but above all i could hear Ryan. the light was surrounding me as i slipped slowly into this world. As my death grew nearer, i remembered all the adventures i had with Ryan, our first gym battle together, our battle with Alex before the elite four, the battle between me and Tidal. These memories flooded over me in a wave of relaxation, i remembered the other leagues we challenged, but above all of them, i remembered when he first caught me. Eventually my flame went out, and the light took me over, but at my death, i feel a strange wave of calm coming over me, like my life is now complete, and i slowly flew with my brother at my side, through the light and into the next life.

**End note: whew that was a real trip wasn't it, i really had a lot of fun making this story, and i hope that you had fun reading it. and yes in Ryan's burial i used the tomb crystalization from Eragon, and i also used the final flight from Eragon, but it was a neat little trick and a heartwarming final farewell and i really wanted to do it, but anyway that was the end of Flames of an Emburn, i will see you in the next story, peace.**


End file.
